I'll stand by you Ash Ketchum X Lea Kingston
by Sky-dragon244
Summary: Lea Kingston is an OC of mine. Lea Kingston her school's most popular, beautiful and smartest girl there, Ash Ketchum, her childhood friend whom she started to hate as he was being an idiot and accidentally put her elder twin brother in a coma when they were kids. Lea tranfers eventually though, they don't see the other a while. Rated M for coarse language, maybe ater adult themes.
Lea KKingston is an OC of mine so don't get confused please.

Chapter one.

Flashback 2016.

Lea Kingston the school's number one beauty was walking along noticing the usual stares of lust from guys who want her for her body or resentment from the girls who wish they could be her but ignored them.

Then her childhood friend whom isn't really her friend anymore and now a pokémon master Ash Ketchum managed to escape his fan girls and jogged up to her.

"Hey Lea." he said greeting his childhood friend.

Lea scowled. "What now Ketchum?." she asked ignoring the shocked faces and stares she was getting.

He didn't waver at all and rolled his eyes. "Lea just get over that incident already I never meant to actually do that to him." he said with a sigh.

Lea growled annoyed. "Ash Ketchum get out of my sight before I kill you like you almost did my brother." she growled out.

Ash flinched stopping in his tracks. "Geesh okay." he said and walked off as Lea reached the front doors.

She ran to the hospital like she wanted to earlier when she heard her brother's condition worsened and made it there within an hour and burst through his door.

The doctors looked at her sadly and shook their heads. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

Lea's eyes teared up and she fell to her knees at the door crying and shook uncontrollably.

They looked at her sadder and bit their lips to stop themselves from trying to comfort her. "We didn't call your younger siblings yet because they wouldn't be able to handle this at their ages." one said to Lea.

The next day.

Lea woke up and walked to the bathroom grabbing her Scissor's pokéball and asked him to straighten the messy cut she did on her hair last night so he nodded carefully fixing her cut when she brushed it being extra careful not to cut her.

She smiled sadly. "The old Lea Kingston is dead. She no longer exists." she said to herself after putting her Scissor back in his pokéball.

She went to get changed and walked out ignoring the surprised stares that she cut her hair since no one knew about her brother's death or will.

Lea made it to school in five minutes and they stared even more surprised she had cut her hair than the others that live near her.

"Wow. Wonder what happened to make Lea Kingston cut her hair."

Ash walked over and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Ash you are the last person I want to see or hear right now. It's your fault he died. You were the idiot who caused his death." she said pushing past him surprising the onlookers even more.

"The Lea Kingston who gave her life to those around her is dead. She died when her brother died." she muttered to herself.

The present year 2019.

Lea was walking to her younger brother's and sister's middle school and was jumped by the kids of her old high school.

"Lea Kingston. Became the traitor to suns pokémon academy when she transferred to the enemy academy moonlight pokémon academy. Right?." one asked.

Lea scowled. "I don't have the time for the likes of you. I have younger siblings to pick up you idiots."

Then Ash appeared. "What are you doing!?." he snapped at them so they froze then ran off.

Lea scowled again upon seeing Ash who stared surprised. "Lea?." he asked no one in particular.

Lea bit her lip unable to answer for the fear she'd apologize for what she said three years ago and was utterly surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "Thank god Lea. I was so worried when you suddenly left." he said hugging her tightly.

Lea stared surprised and her lips trembled. "Ketchum get the fuck off me now." she commanded but the idiot wouldn't listen and she blurted out. "I'm sorry!."

He looked at her surprised pulling back so she covered her mouth. "Oh crap this is why I wanted to leave but he was standing in my way." she mumbled to herself.

Ash looked at her surprised. "Why are you apologizing Lea?." he asked.

Lea bit her lip moving her hands.

This guy was seriously pushing his luck with her.

Lea narrowed her eyes keeping quiet then her younger siblings ran over hugging him.

"Ash~nii!." they called so he turned around and smiled upon seeing them.

They let him go the skipped over to Lea. "Lea~nee can Ash~nii come over!? Please please please!?." the cried super hyper from the amount of sugar their teacher gave them.

Lea sighed. "Fine but you realize your sticking around with us right? I am in no way leaving you guys alone or want to be alone with him." she informed looking at them sternly so they nodded excitedly.

They walked to Lea's mansion she bought from her money from careers as a model and pop star.

Ash whistled. "Now I know you are the same model and pop star Lea Kingston." he said to her.

Lea sighed upon seeing her manager. "Can you quit breaking in Maya?." she asked.

Maya shook her head sipping the tea she had made. "Nope. I need you to look at something." she said.

Lea sighed taking off her coat. "Hikari take Ash and the others outside in the back please?." she asked her younger sister but the edlest of the younger siblings.

Hikari nodded so they followed her and Lea walked over to Maya.

Maya handed her an envelope so Lea opened it and stared wide eyed. "No way. I'm getting transferred to the main headquarters in Kalos?." she asked.

Maya smiled nodding. "Yep just like you always dreamed also they know about your family so they got extra tickets for them."

Lea smiled. "Thank you Maya."

She smiled. "But hey what about your boyfriend? That guy earlier." she asked Lea.

Lea groaned. "Don't even mention him. I hate his guts. The only reason yes here is because the others like him but they really have no idea what he's done to this family."

Maya raised an eyebrow so Lea sat down across from her telling her everything.

When it was over she looked at Lea sadly. "So even though you want to forgive him you keep remembering that and it makes you hate him even more right?."

Lea sighed. "Exactly. I know it isn't his fault. I mean we were just kids back then and he's an idiot altogether but I just can't help it. Every time I try to forgive him I just hate him all the more." she said.

Maya thought for a second the grinned. "Try kissing him Lea."

Lea blushed staring wide eyed so Maya kept grinning. "Maya!? What are you- ."

Maya shrugged leaning back. "Well you don't hate him and you don't like him. Maybe- you love him." she said.

Lea's blushed grew to her ears and deepened and she open her mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "See? Just try it Lea. I can explain it to him if you'd like but you have to promise you will."

Lea slumped down on the couch covering her eyes. "Fine but if this doesn't work you are doing overtime here as payback." Lea commanded so she nodded and stood up walking out back.

Ash walked in not even two minutes later. "Maya told me everything."

Lea groaned moving her hand from her eyes. "Geez she has no boundaries. She didn't need to tell you everything."

Ash walked over as she sat up. "So- we're actually gonna try that?." he asked.

Lea narrowed her eyes. "She kinda forced me to promise her and you know I don't break promises. But she'd understand if you didn't want to- ." she trailed off purposely and raised her eyebrows slightly pulling an innocent face trying to weasel out of the promise using Ash so that way she wouldn't break her promise.

Ash smiled slightly. "Your trying to use me to weasel out of it aren't you?." he asked already knowing her answer.

"Yeah pretty much." she replied with a small smile.

Ash sighed sitting on the edge of the couch. "Lea your really dense if you didn't notice back then when we went to the same school. I've loved you since we were ten."

Lea stared wide eyed at his sudden confession then the shock wore off and turned into a blush and she started to think maybe just maybe Maya was right about her loving Ash.

Ash smiled slightly leaning closer. "You shouldn't give a guy hope Lea. It's cruel."

He kissed her before she could speak and she saw Maya give her a thumbs up from around the corner of hallway wall in between the hall and the living room.

Lea knew when she said kiss him she meant it so she did.

Lea, surprisingly, sunk into the kiss pretty fast and Ash's eyes fluttered open slightly to get a better look.

He smiled against the kiss placing a hand over her own on the couch beside her.

Maya grinned going out back to watch Lea's younger siblings leaving the two alone.

Ash pulled back slightly when air was needed and smiled softly but sorta painfully.

"Lea- ." he started so she cut him off. "Ash don't. Maya's idea seemed idiotic but somehow it worked. I don't know how but it worked."

Lea leaned forwards leaning her face in her hands. "But now? I feel worse than I have since we were kids."

Ash looked at her sadly. "Lea it's not your fault. You were angry and I don't blame you. I should have known better then to do that you had every right to say that stuff."

Lea's lips trembled. "Ash I'm- me and my siblings are moving to Kalos. I just got transferred to main headquarters in Kalos." she confessed.

Ash looked at her surprised. "What? Did you just say you got transferred?." he asked to check if he heard her right.

Lea nodded moving her hands and looked up at him. "Yeah. This is why I thought it was a bad idea and tried getting out of it."

Ash sighed placing a hand on her cheek. "Idiot even if we're apart my love for you wil never fade. I'll stand by you Lea always."

Lea smiled sadly. "You idiot." she said purposely letting her English accent from her mother and father's side both slip through knowing how much he loves that on her.

He smiled stroking her cheek with his thumb and leaned forwards till their foreheads were touching. "I know I am." he simply said.

Lea sighed checking to see if any of her young siblings decided to be cheeky and watch them but didn't see any of them so she looked back at Ash.

"Ash." she said getting his attention.

She kissed him before he could answer surprising him but heck not like he'd complain.

Lea's hand slid to the back of his head running her hand through his hair his mom probably forced him to comb or brush today again, guessing he took the cap off when he came inside because- I don't know you'll have to ask Ash.

They pulled apart several minutes later and Lea smiled slightly. "I love you Ash. I don't know when I first fell for you under that hate but I realize that now."

Ash smiled gently. "I love you too Lea always."

Then they heard Hikari scream so they pulled apart properly and ran outside seeing Team Rocket.

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!."

James: "Make it double."

Jessie:" To protect the world with devastation!."

James: "To unite all people within our nation."

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of twerpish love!."

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie: "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight."

Meowth: "Meowth that's right!."

Ash's gaze hardened.

"Team Rocket you get back here right now with those kids and their pokémon!." Ash called but it was useless they just laughed.

Lea sighed. "Save your breath Ash." she grabbed her Pidgeot's pokéball and let her out climbing on her back she pointed at the balloon.

"Pidgeot if you will please."

Pidgeot nodded flying up to the balloon and they gulped.

"Pidgeot use Wing attack and be ready to follow that balloon!." Lea instructed so Pidgeot obliged and used Wing attack flying after the deflating balloon which landed just ouside of Pallet town and Lea jumped off Pidgeot at a height a normal untrained person would die if they tried jumping it and landed kneeling with one hand on the ground she sent Pidgeot back in her pokéball and the Team Rocket trio gulped while her younger siblings brightened. "Lea~nee!." they called.

Lea grabbed her Scissor's pokéball and her own Pikachu's pokéball letting them out she gave the trio a death stare and they cowered against each other when she brought out her pokémon.

"Scissor use Cut to open the cage and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket."

They nodded feeling as angry as Lea that they took her siblings and their pokémon that were gifts from their parents they hardly see anymore.

Scissor used Cut to open the cages and Pikachu sent Team Rocket flying with a Thunderbolt stronger than Ash's Pikachu and they screamed as they got sent flying like always.

Pikachu jumped on Hikari's shoulder and Lea put Scissor back in his pokéball and her youngest siblings still in grade school came running and gathered around her hugging her.

Lea smiled relieved. "Thank god your all okay. I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten hurt or taken." she said.

Hikaru grabbed the sac tied under the balloon and let their pokémon out and they brightened running or flying over to their respective owners.

Ash flew over on his Pidgeot I guess he called over for help and Lea smiled.

"Your a bit too late Ketchum." she informed him and he just shrugged.

Hikari noticed some of Lea's lipstick was smudged and smirked pointing to her cheek, Lea blushed wiping it off and Hikari looked at Ash curiously to confirm her thoughts, Ash fought a smile and nodded so Hikari grinned.

The eldest put their non flying pokémon back in their pokéballs and they flew ahead of Ash and Lea letting the younger fly with them.

Ash took Lea's hand and pulled her to him. "Idiot you had me scared. If something had happened to you I don't know what I'd do to Team Rocket and myself. Don't ever just randomly do that again." he commanded.

Lea smiled clutching his shirt. "I can't promise I won't Ash but I'll try." Lea's Pidgeot forced herself out of her pokéball and brightened seeing the other Pidgeot.

Lea and Ash knew they were mates so Ash had sometimes called his to the park near Ash's house and Lea's old house when he saw Lea had let hers out.

Lea smiled and looked at Ash who smiled back.

Ash leaned down kissing her again tightening his arm around her waist.

Lea's hands slid up sliding her arms around his neck running her hand through his hair.

He pulled back several minutes later and the two Pidgeot looked at them curiously waiting for Lea's Pidgeot's permission to go.

Lea nodded so they flew off and Lea looked back at Ash. "I love you Ash always."

He smiled tightening his arm around her squeezing her hand. "I love you too Lea forever."


End file.
